


Mabel's Forced Mating

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cum Inflation, Facials, Futanari, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Lolicon, Multi, Nymphs - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Deep in Gravity Falls, Oregon, a certain species starts to go into heat, now all they need is a target for their lust.





	Mabel's Forced Mating

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS TOWN?!” Cried out a long, brown-haired girl running away from the sound of a stampede. Now, you might be wondering just what is happening. My name is Mabel Pines. My brother and I are currently living in this really weird town called Gravity Falls with our Grunkles Stand and Stanley. With Dipper, my nerdy bro, out with Stanley studying some nerdy junk, I decided to travel through the forest in search of some of those pixies that make sweet and sour honey.

All that she found once she reached the deeper realms of the magical forest was a group of what had looked like a mixture of wood and water nymphs. The moment the dozen or so mythical women turned to face her, however, a few very important traits became apparent. The shortest of the women, still over a foot taller than the young Pine, had the smallest bust of them at a D-cup. Even then, what really drew her eyes were the swaying members constantly dripping between their legs dripping with precum.

With a loud shout of “Nope!” from the girl in a rainbow sweater, Mabel ran through the thicket of trees, the roots and many holes littering the forest floor caused her escape to go far from smoothly. Mud hidden by the dense grass formed from the rain of the night before had her sliding beyond her control. Falling face first into the wet dirt, her skirt soaked and now stuck to the back of her woolen top, the young Pine girl was left to the mercy of the futa nympho-nymphs.

Groggily lifting her head up from the mud hole she had fallen into, she came face first with an impossibly long yet limp cock tanned from being constantly exposed to the sun. Mouth agape at the scene, Mabel was left in a position of which was taking advantage of immediately. A fat pink cock head forced its way down her throat until it left a painful looking bulge showing at the bottom of the brown-haired girl’s gullet. Thankfully to all the other living creatures in the forest other than Mabel were spared the harsh scream that was muffled by the cock in her mouth as another one of the nymphs speared their own dick into her small slit, ripping through the panties.

Hours passed as the sun above began to set as the moon took its place in the sky. The insatiable horde of futa-gendered mythical beings had since left the clearing, their toy having long since broken in mind serving as little more than a group cumdump. Mabel, the once thought of as a pure and ever innocent girl, now laid in a pile of cum that oozed from each of her holes and off her clothed body. Eyes closed shut by layers of jizz and weighed down by her prominently bulging stomach made any sort of attempt at leaving the area impossible.


End file.
